Mother Isn't Here Now
by JPFFWriter
Summary: Apart of writing project /desperate-housewives/show/24641/our-own-7th-season-fan-fiction/topic/11493-1907578/msgs.html?page 01 wherein writers craft their owns season of Desperate Housewives.


**Episode 1.14 - "Mother isn't Here Now"**

_Guest Starring: Orson Bean as Roy Bender, Logan Browning as Kendall Benson, Michelle Trachtenberg as Kayla Scavo, Daniel Soudakoff as Marc Bender-Delfino, unknowns as the Campbell kids, with America Ferrera as Anna Campbell, and T.R. Knight as Jason Campbell. Also introducing Brett Dier as Joey and Mae Whitman as Olivia Lovejoy_

_"Julie Mayer had always been a model child. I knew this from watching her grow up around the neighborhood. To everyone she was a smart, caring and reliable young lady."_

(Flashback: A young Julie sat doing her homework, when she observed a slightly older Andrew Van De Kamp take 8 year old Zack Young's glasses. As Andrew tauntingly challenged Zack to take them back, Julie snuck up behind Andrew, snatched the glasses from him, and then returned them to Zack. Mary Alice observed the situation from her kitchen window.)

_"Though it was unforeseen, it came as no surprise to me that Julie would end up in such a situation."_

(Julie sat in the basement of her childhood home bound to a chair and pregnant. Paul walks back and forth contemplating what he'd do next. Julie could tell he wanted to tell her something, but he was afraid; which in turn made her fearful.)

_"For you see Julie was a smart, caring and reliable young lady, no matter whom she was helping."_

[Flashback: Hospital - panning through the pediatric ward]

_"They start off so small: Tiny, innocent, defenseless, but every mother knows the day will come when they'll flee the nest."_

(Flashback cont.: Susan, draped in a hospital gown sat holding and infantile Julie as Karl comforted her.)

_"We boast happily at their achievements, while secretly dreading their departure. Whether it be that first day of school..."_

(Flashback: Susan waved happily from the classroom door as a then 5 year old Julie ran into class and joined her peers, clearly she's nervous and excited for her daughter.)

_"… or, the first day of their new life."_

(Flashback: Susan wiped away tears as she hugged a teenage Julie. Then, she made sure to smile brightly as she left her daughter smiling in her college dorm room.)

_"And as we leave our children, we often find ourselves wondering if we've done enough. So that when they realize that 'mother isn't there now' they can still make the right decisions."_

(Present day: Julie sat tied to a chair in her own basement)

[Mayer apartment building - Kitchen]

"Mike it just doesn't make sense, why would Julie choose to be locked in a basement, bound to a chair and impregnated with a psycho! We have to do something!" Susan argued to Mike as they two were packing up to go off to work.

"Look Susan, we can't get the police involved and I know this is going to sound crazy but..."

"'Julie said to trust her,' well, Mike I can't just leave it at that!" Susan butted in as her husband tried to reassure her. She couldn't just sit here, knowing that her daughter was in danger. Mike tried to comfort his wife and told her he'd been watching the house and would continue to do so until they figured out how to get Julie out safely.

Susan was near tears when she began, "It's just, I feel really guilty, this whole time, I was just living life, and she was…" but Susan couldn't finish her sentence, because her silence was the only thing keeping her from falling apart again. Mike hugged his wife as their boys rambunctiously entered the room, ready for school.

[Fairview High School- Halls]

"Okay, how did you get Mr. Devlin to get you on the senior class trip?" Parker asked Kendall as they walked down the halls of Fairview High.

"Some of the seniors didn't buy the tickets so I asked him to open sales up to the rest of the school." She smiled.

"Oh, well…"

But before Parker could finish a large jock named Joey slapped his papers out of his hands, "what's up P-man?", he said to Parker as he wrapped his hands around Kendall's waist, making sure he pulled her close to him.

"You shouldn't hang with nerds, it's contagious," he smiled as a couple of his friends laughed. "So, babe, I thought you were going to call me last night?"

"Something came up," she smirked flirtatiously. "And, can you not… you know, knock his stuff over every day." She said glancing sideways at Parker and his scattered papers.

"Why? He's not your boyfriend is he?" he smiled kissing her a few times.

Parker who'd still been on the floor collecting his papers waited hesitantly.

"No, but he's my friend, so… just lay off him, okay!" She said, pushing Joey off with a cute smile. Joey shook his head, and then nodded for her to leave with him. Before she did, she helped Parker pick up the last of his pages scattered on the floor and told him she'd catch him later.

[Wisteria Lane- Just before the Mason house]

Andrew, in his boxers and a t-shirt was fetching the mail when Jason jogged past. Jason hadn't seen the young man on the street before and gave him a quizzed look, then smiled as Andrew gave a neighborly wave.

"Two questions," Bree asked smiling from the kitchen as she set the table for breakfast. "Can you wear pants when you fetch my mail? and two, do you know that man?"

"No mom, just being neighborly."

"Oh," Bree answered, but Andrew could pick up on her shock and sat at the table.

As he reached for a croissant she slapped his hand, "pants!" She demanded.

[Just outside Fairview high school]

A coach bus was parked as teenagers of all sorts loaded their bags into the bus compartment. Lynette, with Parker in the passenger seat and Phoebe in the car-seat, pulled a few meters away. He could see Kenzie helping Kendall load her bags into the bus's storage compartment.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Parker said rather hastily.

"Woah, woah, woah!, my baby's …," Parker rolled his eyes, "… going camping for the entire weekend and you can't even spare me two seconds?" Lynette reasoned.

"Mom, I have to go, I just really want to get a good seat…"

"Parker, there are plenty of seats on that bus, I just you know, want to look at you for a minute. I mean you guys are growing up so fast, you know. Your brothers moved out, you're going on your SENIOR trip, I mean, and you're smart. You're, going off to college, so I'm barely going to see you in a couple of months." Lynette spieled on, a bit emotional.

"Mom, it's just a trip, I'll be back Monday. Can I…" Parker answered, completely indifferent to his mom's worries.

Lynette finally gave in to her son who was desperately trying to flee. Before she could even unbuckle her seatbelt he was out of the car, got his suitcase out of the trunk and made his way to the bus. She observed him blushing as he spoke to Kenzie's niece Kendall. As Kendall affectionately hugged Parker, Lynette said to herself, "uh-huh, good seat my ass."

[Solis backyard]

On the lawn Tami and Jeffrey Campbell were speaking Spanish, which left Juanita and Celia looking rather confused.

"Can you two speak English? We are in America," Juanita finally asked fed up.

The two Campbell kids continued conversing in Spanish, even snickering periodically.

"That's it, we're not playing with you anymore, come on Celia!" Juanita said as she and her sister packed up their dolls.

"Wait!" Tami finally called out. But it was too late; Juanita wasn't so easily moved.

"If you don't let us play with your dolls, you can't come to my birthday party tomorrow!" Tami yelled with her arms folded.

"Oh shut up, nobody wants to go to your stupid party and you," Juanita said now turning to Jeffrey, "you're a boy, you're not even supposed to like dolls!"

As she stormed onto her porch Gaby came running out, still on her phone. "Hey, hey hey! What's going on here? You two are supposed to be on a play date for another hour. Look honey your daddy really wants you to like the Campbells, and I need you to like them too, because next week I'm dumpin' you at theirs so mommy can do some mommy stuff." But the girls crossed their arms and asserted they were done playing with the Campbell kids.

"Mom it's not a play date, they won't even speak English when we try to play with them!" Juanita said as Celia shook her head, horizontally, agreeing with her sister. "They just speak Spanish, saying gorduh or something like that, and then they keep laughing." Gaby glared at the two stick thin kids, sitting in her garden. She didn't speak much Spanish but she definitely knew what 'gorda' meant. "Uhm, Lynette I'm gonna have to call you back on the whole Susan thing," Gaby said hanging up the phone.

[Mason home - Kitchen]

Andrew was perusing the newspaper for a job, and Bree was cleaning up, when the phone rang. Andrew watched his mother answer, and then take the call into the other room. When she returned she resumed her cleaning. "All done," she smiled. Bree asked Andrew if he could put up the paper and bring her to the store, as she had groceries to buy.

"Then, I need to see Danielle before they leave town…" Bree began.

"I can come, but I'm bringing this paper, I need to find a job ASAP, I…"

"Don't worry about a job now Andrew, I'm just glad you're here with me." She smiled as she took off her apron.

Andrew could sense something was wrong and finally asked, "Mom, is something wrong?" Breed tried to change the subject, but Andrew persisted.

"… Peter passed away this morning." She finally answered. "Another thing lost to the flood." She smiled painfully. Andrew walked over to his mom and comforted her with a hug.

[Tom's Office]

"I dropped your son off for his trip today, he's sprung?" Lynette said across from Tom, who was devouring the lunch she brought him.

"Sprung?"

"Enamored, smitten, enthralled… crushing on one of our neighbors,"

"What is it with those boys? I'll tell him older women are off limits!" Tom ensured, as Lynette snickered softly.

"She's not older… it's Kenzie's niece" Lynette revealed.

"The really hot one…," he stopped as Lynette flashed him a look.

"Pubescent fantasies aside, I just, I don't know, do you think they're…"

Tom began to laugh. "Trust me Lynette, I love our son but… girls like that aren't giving it up to kids like Parker. No way." Though she hated the statement, she was also relieved by it. As Tom got up she asked him why he still had an old picture without Preston in it.

"Shoot, I forgot to switch it out, could you?" he asked. She shook her head.

[School]

Susan was monitoring her art class, when a student spilled some paint on his pants. She took him over to the sink to clean him up. Back at the art tables Tami began whispering to her fellow classmates, which made them giggle. Juanita glared at her; she could tell Tami had just made fun of her.

"It can't be that funny." Juanita said in a deadpan manner.

"It is if she wants to come to my birthday party tomorrow," Tami defended.

After Susan finally cleaned off the little boy, she noticed Gaby by the door. Susan opened it. Gaby cheerfully waved to Juanita from the door, "you forgot your lunch honey, I'll just leave it with Mrs. Delfino, okay." The kids at the table began to snicker. Gaby noticed Tami and turned to Susan, "that Campbell girl goes here now? Isn't she like 5– wait how'd she even get in?"

"I know, I've been trying to get Marc in for ages, but apparently Tami's gifted for her age and somehow her family pulled some strings and long story short, now she's in and two grades ahead." Susan said leaving Gaby in momentary shock. "But Gaby, I can't talk right now, I'm kind of working." Susan added as she switched topics.

"Oh come on Susan, when's the last time we had a little chat, I mean the kids are fine, they're coloring, and it's not like the principals hovering over you." She said as she peered down the hallway just to be certain.

"I know, but I've been really stressed and busy... "

"Susan, we've all been stressed and busy, and that's exactly the worst time to shut your friends out. We're here for you, heck Bree's son ran over Mama Solis, hid it for ten years, Carlos beat him up, then bailed him out and I just had margaritas with her yesterday afternoon," a concerned Gaby said trying to lighten the mood. "So can I count on seeing you tomorrow?" Susan looked a bit puzzled. "Tami's birthday party, didn't Lynette tell you?"

"Yeah, right of course," Susan finally smiled.

[Grocery Store]

Andrew made his way through the aisles collecting the specific items on his mother's grocery list, when he almost bumped his kart into Jason. "Hey neighbor" Jason said in a rather friendly manner. After Andrew asked, jokingly, if Jason was following him, the two got to talking about Andrew's return and Jason's move to Wisteria Lane.

[Woods - Late afternoon]

In the woods everyone was setting up camp, when Parker called Kendall off to the side, much to Joey's chagrin.

"I just wanted to show you something, my family camps up here sometimes…" he said leading her up a steep and rocky trail which leads from the river bank to an amazing view of the forest. By now the sun was setting and the aromatic hues of reds and singed purples gave the skies and forest a mystical look.

"This is beautiful" she smiled looking over the forest.

"Not as beautiful as you" he smiled. She could see he was blushing and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sw...?"

"Sweet, I know." He finished her sentence, disappointed. "I just… I lo"

"Parker, don't ruin this… please," she softly cut him off before he could finish.

"But, I..."

"I know, but I don't want you to say it." Kendall said, and then she kissed him on his virginal lips. Parker was overcome by his emotions and kissed her back passionately, he'd dreamt about this from the day she moved onto Wisteria Lane.

[Mason house - Night]

A taxi car dropped Bree off at the house. She'd seemed worn out by the day, but was just happy to be home. She opened the door and was blinded by her son, who stopped mid-step dressed in nothing but a tie and holding champagne and two glasses. On the couch sat new neighbor Jason, who was similarly nude.

"Good night gentlemen" Bree said as she strode across the foyer, hung her coat and went upstairs; all without making eye contact a second time.

[Campbell house lawn - Tami's birthday party - Just after noon]

In the backyard, by the garden, many of the Fairview kids were waiting by the balloon cart to get a balloon tied to their wrists. Amongst them were MJ, Juanita, Celia, Tami and Jeffrey. After they'd gotten their balloons the kids scurried around trying to catch one another until Juanita got winded.

"Ay dios mio!" Tami protested, "do we have to stop the game again, we just got balloons?"

"She's tired" MJ said defending Juanita.

"Ooo, that's your girlfriend!" Jeffrey said which made all the children snicker innocently.

Tami began speaking in Spanish to her brother, then stuffed the balloon under her shirt and began to mimic Juanita. Infuriated, Juanita pushed Tami. She fell on her stomach and popped the balloon, instantly, she began to cry. Gaby who'd been re-filling her drink saw a good portion of what happened and when she saw Anna running over to her daughter, decided to do the same.

"What happened?" Gaby said half smiling.

"Your daughter just attacked my baby." Anna explained with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Baby? Did you see what was going on before-hand? With the whole balloon under the shirt thing?"

"So that gives your daughter a right to pummel my daughter."

"If she deserved it!" Gaby sniped. Carlos came over and pulled his wife and daughter aside. He demanded they reveal what was going and stopped embarrassing him. Juanita didn't want to talk, she ran into the house, her parents followed.

[Mayer/ Young House]

Kayla sat in the basement flipping through a magazine. "How'd you end up in this anyway?" Kayla asked. Julie could tell she was bored, and though she wasn't going to indulge her, she couldn't help but think about the answer.

[Flashback: 6 months ago]

"I don't know Mr. Young. Are you sure this is the only way to stop her?"

Paul gave her a knowing look. "I'm sorry to bother you with this Julie, but it is. She's got a serious grudge against the residents of Wisteria Lane and I have to stop her."

"Not to sound rude Mr. Young, but this is insane, you sound insane."

Paul explained to Julie how being in jail had given him a different outlook on life. For years he had so much pent up anger he hadn't processed, even before his wife's death. Julie was cautious, but she could tell he was being honest and he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't necessary. "Fine" she finally said resting her hand against his clasped fist.

[End Flashback]

"It's complicated" Julie finally answered to Kayla.

[Campbell house lawn - Tami's birthday party - Inside]

Marc ran over to Susan and signed he was going to the bathroom. She smiled and told him okay as he ran off up the stairs. Susan went to the front porch, where Gaby, Lynette and Bree made themselves comfortable on the porch where they could have some privacy. Lynette began by breaking the ice and asked how everyone had been. It seemed like ages since they'd all sat around and talked. Susan continued by divulging what had been happening with Julie.

"You mean she's been here the whole time, right in front of our faces? Susan you have to call the police. I wouldn't trust Paul Young, for all we know he could have her brainwashed like those poor girls caught up in polygamy." Lynette asserted as Bree agreed.

"But then you also have to consider the risk of him being cornered by the police and... doing something dangerous." Bree added.

"I don't know, because I mean part of me's scared to death, but the other part of me wants to believe Julie when she says she knows what she's doing." Susan explained.

"But why would Julie help Paul, while she's pregnant?" Gaby asked.

"Exactly, I just I don't know... That's why I want you guys to help me." Susan said as she stared at her house in the distance.

[Delfino/ Young House]

Inside Julie was picking up a few things, such as potato chip bags and napkins off the floor. "Could you be any messier?" She asked Kayla, but suddenly tripped over the power chord to the stereo.

"Sorry... Huh! Oh my God, the baby, is it alright?" She asked, as she ran over to a floored Julie.

"It's okay." Julie assured her, but Kayla had already begun to help her up. Kayla stared at Julie's stomach, confused, there was padding sticking out from the bottom of her shirt; Julie was wearing a fake pregnancy stomach.

[Campbell house lawn - Tami's birthday party - Inside]

Upstairs Mark came out of the bathroom. As he made his way curiously through the upstairs halls of the Campbell house he saw Mr. Campbell come out of a room in a bit of a hurry. In his haste, he didn't lock the door properly. Consumed by curiosity, Mark stepped inside and innocently turned on the TV. He was tired of playing with the other kids and just wanted to watch some cartoons. But the television wasn't showing cartoons. Instead it showed the basement of the Delfino house, where Julie and Kayla were. Just then Roy Bender passed and noticed the little boy inside.

He called him as he wanted to talk with him. Without noticing what was on the television, Roy turned it off and took Marc out into the hallway, locking the door behind him.

"Hey kiddo" I want to ask you something. "Do you want to come live with grandpa Roy?" he signed to the deaf boy.

_"Yes, as parents, we worry about what our children do when we're not around to see."_

As all the kids ate cake, Juanita stared momentarily at her friends gathering around Tami. She walked over to the garbage, and when no one was looking threw her slice of cake away.

_"We find ourselves asking, are they ready, am I ready... "_

Kendall and Parker strolled down the hill, covered it bits of grass and leaves. Their hands were interlocked, both seemed to be lost in thought; perhaps regretting something.

_"But most of all, we wonder if we raised them well enough to make the right decisions, after they've left the home."_

Julie and Kayla heard footsteps upstairs. They also heard Paul talking to someone. There seemed to be a scuffle, the girls were left uncertain as to what was going on upstairs. In haste, Julie fixed her fake stomach properly, and then put her fingers to her lips, indicating Kayla was to keep what she saw between them.


End file.
